In the prior art, a wide variety of surface-active agents including anionic, cationic, nonionic and ampholytic types are known. Most of the known surface-active agents have a basic structure bearing a hydrophilic group and a hydrophobic moiety of a single or multi-chain structure and do not necessarily exert their full function. There exists a need for the development of a surface-active agent having a higher degree of function.